Truth and consequences
by Freewhale
Summary: Even after the fall of the empire, the truth about Clone War was hidden. However, a young journalist named Stella is trying to uncover the truth with her friend, Terry. She have to endure and overcome the threats and cover up by imperial remnant. Can she uncover the truth?
1. Chapter 1

The data of the past was covered in dust. The abandoned archive was filled with fog. One female human entered the archive. She seems to be excited about seeing the dusty room. She looked through the data pads and picked up tone of them and connect it to Mobile data reader.

"Reading Security G file."

She typed in the security codes given by the Public Record Office.

"Overseer Ilman Permalink. Access allowed."

She typed in some words.

"Searching Galactic Info. Galactic Info file opened. Negative. The file is damaged."

Cold voice of holoreader echoed the old Imperial Security Archive K-11.

Not satisfied with the result, she typed in another words.

"Ben Starseeker. Access denied. Access revived..ddd..The file is corrupted."

Malfunctioning of holoreader was clearly showing that the data pads were useless.

Stella Starseeker was quite disappointed. Not only she failed to recover data that Interstr needed but also solve a family mystery.

Stella came out of the Imperial archive. A Bothan was gazing at her. He asked

"Have you found anything useful?"

"Nothing. Is there anything else about Ben Starseeker or old Galactic Info?"

"No, I have studied this archive for a decade but this is only section where the Galactic Info data is stored. When we found the archive, we found the section contaminated and in disarray. It seemed there was a massive destruction of files in early days of the Empire. I have been a data analyst for decades but never have seem the Empire doing this kind of nut jobs."

Her brown eyes gazed on the dusty database. She smoothed her ginger and curly hair. It was clear a sign she is confused with the situation.

"Maybe the catalog is wrong"

She asked the data analyst.

"It can't be. ISB is famous for its orderly data keeping. Also, all other files seems to be okay."

She thought something is wrong. Why the Empire destroyed the file about the Interstellar Journal and Ben Starseeker in ISB files in the early days of the Empire? They were potential threat to the regime and needed surveillance on people associated with them to stop spread of dissidence. They were outspoken critics of the Imperial form of government.

The Galactic Info traditionally focused on unbiased and investigative reports even in dying days of the Galactic Republic when other news outlets was corrupted and became propaganda machines. They also emphasized importance of democracy and warned readers of dangerous rise of authoritarianism during Clone War. So, the newspaper was widely read among intellectuals across the galaxy. This also meant the journalists of the Galactic Info had many powerful enemies and became one of the first casualties of Empire's tyranny.

In dying days of Galactic Republic, Stella's grandfather, Ben Starseeker, was a journalist of the Galactic Info just like her. He had been writing about the threat of increasing corporate influence and the possibility of secessionist movements before the clone war started. After the clone war had began, he warned everyone about the concentration of power to one man, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. Also, he questioned whether militarization of the Jedi order was helpful to the Republic and itself. Just a few days before the battle of Coruscant he disappeared and Galactic Info was shut down by the emergency order of the Supreme Chancellor. No one was surprised and quickly forgotten. Critics in both factions during Clone War had been routinely "disappeared" or "accidented" and Ben Starseeker was just latest members of the "disappeared". He was mere statistic. But, for his family, it has been a tragedy and mystery. His eerie last message to family about a man called "Darth Sidious" has haunted the Starseeker family. However, this tragedy didn't deter his granddaughter from following her path. Now, just like him, she is working in reborn Galactic Info and pursuing the truth.

But she thought she is not a great journalist like Ben. Stella found nothing and was leaving the archive empty handed. This was one of the most important investigative project she had ever been tasked with and she had found nothing useful for weeks. The inquiry started when an anonymous source sent the newspaper an information about Darth Sidious. According to the source, Clone War was not natural. It was orchestrated by powerful individuals and a shadowy figure named Darth Sidious lead the conspiracy. At first, the editorial board ignored the file and thought that the source was one of insane conspiracy theorists. However, a junior journalist named Stella Starseeker knew the name "Darth Sidious" and shared the family's secret with the editorial board. She told that Ben Starseeker was looking into Darth Sidious. He told his family that the Darth Sidious had been behind all these chaos and he will uncover the truth. Then, he disappeared and the last message came which held mystery and eerie massage.

"The darkness is coming. Darth Sidious has won. The Republic will fall. The Jedi will fall. He is everywhere. No one can escape his reach. The force is becoming darker. The Galaxy will be sunk in sea of darkness. Hide hide there is no hope."

This convinced the Editorial board to allocate resources to investigate on the matter. The editorial board speculated that some high-ranking official of the Galactic Republic had been colluding with the Separatists and killed Ben Starseeker and shutdown the old Galactic Info to cover up one's crime. She was tasked with the investigation and got some assistance from experts who agreed to help the investigation. This was her first big inquiry.

She found that the anonymous source was Cassandra Hele, a former high-ranking Imperial official who worked in the ministry of communications from the days of the Galactic Republic. He had been found dead just before he could meet with the journalist. The local authorities said he went insane and committed suicide. She didn't believe in the investigation result. Imperial remnant still had strong influence over Kiwis where the informant lived and they are not well known for truth telling. But this incident led to some doubts about her inquiry among the editorial board and she was under pressure to make some progress.

Stella left the archive entered into deep fog of Kiwis. Two lights appeared from the faraway. In front of the frustrated journalist, a speeder has pulled up and an annoying male voice came out of it.

"Found nothing? I told you there would be nothing in the imperial archive. It seems Galactic Info is no longer employing the best people."

It was Terry Digger. A modern historian who majored in the history Clone War and the Empire. He was a prodigy of "Secular History". He uncovered the truth about the Death Star project and Sith Order existed under the Galactic Republic. This led to him becoming a professor in History in quite a young age. His brilliance made Stella have sense of inferiority in front of him. When ever she sees his fair hair and blue eye, she sunk into sea of inferiority. At least, he was not a incompetent fool who Stella think herself is.

Suppressing her anger, she groaned and asked,

"How was your research going?"

"I found that Ben secretly visited Geonosis and Justicar sector of Corusnat Undercity just before he disappeared."

Suprised, she asked.

"Where did you find that source?"

"Maybe force has told me?"

She snapped and started yelling.

"Just because you are a professor and smart guy means you can play with me!"

Terry's snarky behavior didn't help to lessen the feeling of inferiority.

Terry tried to smooth the girl in full meltdown.

"oh, oh, be patient. There is no need to be in outrage. I got it from a former SIS agent. Having a network of many of eyewitness is just part of secular history."

After the outburst, Stella seems to be placated.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated with lack of progress in my inquiry. I have to make some progress or I would be a laughingstock."

She apologized.

"Sometimes, the pressures make people lost one's mind. We made progress today. Let's continue our journey. I have already booked the ticket to Geonosis. Let's go!"

He said coolly.

Stella ride on the speeder sheepishly and the speeder went through the deep fog of Kiwis.


	2. Chapter 2

The shuttle was lowering its altitude toward the red and desolate planet. Stella could see iconic Geonosisan Spire as she looked down. The port was loud with the voices of scavengers and merchants. She didn't expect to see this many people on the planet. The planet of Geonosis had been already desolate even when Geonosians were still around. The planet looked more dead after Geonosians were exterminated by the Empire. Arid weather and deserts that showed little sign of life. However, there were still people flocking from all over the galaxy to excavate the technological legacy of separatists. Scavengers were busy looting what is left of ruined industrial base of CIS.

Among this crowd was Stella. Just like them, she arrived in Geonosis-3 Evacuation landing pad in a rusty shuttle from Orbital station. However, her relatively clean clothing clearly showed she is among few people on the planet who were not scavenger. Her bright blue jacket and clean black pants was quite noticeable among dusty scavengers. Terry digger wore more fitting clothing. His dusty brown jacket and dusty black pants quite fit well with the environment. Stella started to think her fashion choice might had been wrong. Then, a female Twilik grabbed her arm. The young Twilik seems to be eager to speak to her.

"Look at this. This is the operating system of BX-series droid commandos. Extremely powerful data processor." The blue Twilik with green eye tried sell a device. "Only for 999 credits. There is no better deal than this." The Twilik showed a green electronic chip.

"I'm not interested." Stella shrugged off the seller tried to go on her way. But, Terry Digger seemed to be interested in the offer.

"Interesting offer. But, where did you find it? We did a verification that it is real one."

"No, I cannot let you know my business secret." The Twilik looked quite reluctant.

"Then I will not buy your processors. I was about to buy 2000 of them." Terry pretended to leave.

Twilik rushed to stop Terry. "Yes, Yes, I will show you where I got them. Come to my workshop tonight. It's a small house near the northern gate of this settlement."

"Not tonight. I have already an appointment." Terry said as he slowly left the port.

"Then, how about tomorrow?" The Twilik seemed to desperate to sell the chip.

"Okay. Let's meet you in your workshop tomorrow morning." He replied.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." The twilik answered

Outside of the port, a speeder taxi was waiting for them. They took the taxi.

"Are you really going to buy that chips?" Stella asked. " in my opinion, it was an outdated datapad."

"That was not BX-series droid commando OS. It looks similar but it's in fact the part of the Geonosian computer." Terry explained. "I cannot believe that we could be this lucky. The twilik will lead us to the central computer"

"I cannot understand what you are saying." Stella was confused.

"Just wait until what the Twilik shows." He seems to be excited. "Let's focus on what we came here for first. Driver. Could you take me to 'The XYZ cantina' on 123 Street please?"

Speeder Taxi sped through the dusty street of the Excavation-3 settlement.

The XYZ cantina was just another shabby cantina on another dusty rock. It was a mud building sustained by garbage steel beams brought from CIS industrial bases. Cantina music was flowing through the cantina and tough people were having a break from their tough lives. Among this dirty mess, the female journalist and the historian was waiting for a person.

Stella felt extremely uncomfortable in the cantina. The music was too repulsive for her musical taste which was used to elegant Chandrilan music and she did not like the dirty environment of the cantina. The people in their ragged clothes. She had never liked traveling outer rim sectors. She wanted to immediately return to the core worlds but her will to seek the truth stop her from leaving.

"When would the person come?"

She asked her historian friend.

"He should be arriving by now. You are so eager to leave this dust ball? Aren't you?" Terry teased Stella.

"No, no. The truth need to be reveal at any cost."

Countered Stella.

Then, an old Mon Calamari came into the cantina. His skin seemed to be quite dried out and he seemed extremely thirsty. Months of living in the arid planet seemed to have quite wear out him out. He looked around and spotted Terry.

"Terry! Long time no see." He greeted Terry.

"Hello, Hep. How is your business going?"

Terry welcomed the Mon Calamari.

"Good. I think I earned enough money in scavenging business. I'm considering leaving this dust ball and expanding to other businesses like asteroids mining." Hep boasted about his business success.

"Great news! Where are you considering to buy the mining license?" Terry said while signaling a bartender to bring some drinks. The bartender brought a bottle of Kiwis beer. Terry poured it into glass cups and handed the cup to Hep.

"I'm considering buying one in Copperline system. Low tax. Lax regulations. Almost no oversight." He answered while drinking beer. "I like beer. Good for thirsty day like today. Can you but me more?"

"I will. Anyway, this is Stella, the granddaughter of Ben Starseeker." Terry introduced Stella to Hep. "Stella. This is Hep, former SIS senior agent who worked during Clone War."

"Please to meet you. I'm Stella Starseeker from Galactic Information Report. I'm here to discuss about the fate of Ben Starseeker and Darth Sidious." Stella introduced herself.

"Ah, that naive Chandrilan girl that Terry always talked about. I heard that you are seeking truth about your grandfather." Hep said while drinking another cup of beer. "He was an idealistic man. Some might say he was naive. Had too much trust on the system of Republc. Typical Chadrilan. He was a journalist who..."

"Enough biography." Terry interjected. "We are here to investigate about the truth about the disappearance of Ben Starseeker. Did you bring what I requested?"

"Yes. When I was fired from SIS after the establishment of the Empire. I smuggled out some datapads. Among them was a surveillance report on Ben Starseeker." He took out an old data load from his bag. "This is the data pad about the journalist. According to this report, Ben Starseeker visited Geonosis when it was under the occupation of Republic for an unknown reason. An agent broke into his home to seek any evidence of 'treasonous' activities and stolen a data pad about 'Darth Sidious'. According to the data, it seems the journalist seemed to think Darth Sidious is a high-ranking official in Republic."

"Ben was under surveillance of SIS?"

Stella was shocked. SIS spied on a journalist? She thought it was outrageous.

" It was a different time. The Republic lost its way. No wonder the Empire was established just after Clone War." Hep said grimly.

"Anyway. Why did you call us to Geonosis? It is unlikely that any evidence remained here after Clone War." Terry complained. "You could have just sent the data pad through interstellar delivery."

"No, it seems there had been undiscovered Geonosian database. I found a strange database center while my people were scavenging. It's far more sophisticated then any other CIS computers. It might be central computer of Genosians. I need an expert to see it. Also, it contains a lot of data referring to Darth Sidioius. Because many of them are encrypted, I need your help." Hep explained.

"Okay. Let's go to the site. Lead the way." Terry stood up and headed to exit. The Mon Calamari and the journalist followed him. A dark hooded figure watched them leave the cantina.


End file.
